Hope In the Moon's Star
by Moon Mistress
Summary: Her mother had long ago banished the evil that corrupted her heart..But to no avail, it came back, and it craves for revenge. [Temporarily on hold]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Yurina, Jarin, Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which I don't wish to reveal yet) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: Back! And with the sequel to my 1st fanfic!!!

Sojin: This'll be good.

MM: Gomen Sojin-kun, demo...*kicks him into his chapter* You aren't supposed to be here yet. Anyway, I won't be doing any "It's time for MM's A/N's!" at the end of every chapter from this point on. I feel it ruins the mood of the story.

Sojin: Ruins the mood?

MM: *growls*kicks him back into his chapter* Well I hope you enjoy and R+R!!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

**__**

Telepathy

__

"Daddy? Daddy?? Daddy...Why won't you wake up?" She pleaded as she shook her unconscious father's body. Realizing that her pleas were useless, she picked her father up as best as she could and placed his head against her chest, wrapping her arms tightly about him as she waited for help to arrive. The crystalline tears from her eyes landed onto his pristine hair.

"Miss Tsuki?"

"Hai?" she replied as the doctor sat next to her.

"Well...your father..." the doctor began.

"Is...is he..."

"Iie, it's just that..." The doctor sighed. "He has slipped into a coma."

"Will he ever wake up?" She kneeled next to the bed, taking his pale hand and resting it on her cheek. She showed no sign of how cold it felt against her skin.

"I cannot give you a direct answer, except that there's a 50/50 chance that he will ever see the light again..." the doctor replied softly.

She sighed heavily and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She would never see that smile again...The eyes she favored so much...The warm comfort of just having his presence near hers.

-Kami-sama, you took my mother from my father and I, and now you leave me alone in the darkness as you take my own means of support too...Doushite? Why, Kami-sama? What have I done to deserve this.....- She pressed her father's hand against her cheek a bit harder, just to see if it would get him to stir at least.

Nothing happened.


	2. Getting Ready & Forgetting the Past

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Yurina, Jarin, Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which I don't wish to reveal yet) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: I hope you guys liked the prologue! Here's the first chapter!

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

**__**

Telepathy

-That dream again...Why does it haunt me so?- She thought as she woke up. -I just want it to go away....-

She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. A few seconds later her light apple-green eyes were diverted to the painting over her fireplace, her silvery white hair cascading all around her.

-We were so happy together...Why would Mommy just disappear on us like that?- she asked herself as she looked at the panting of herself and her parents. It had been a gift for her 13th birthday.

There had only been one problem the year she was to turn 13...

Her mother - she hadn't seen her in three years. The eyes twinkling when a crazy idea popped into her head.

Her father - she hadn't seen any signs of waking after he fell into the coma. The smile she enjoyed so much and made her proud to be "his moon's star."

She pulled her gaze away from the painting, forcing back her tears. She waved her hand towards the large dark green curtains. They moved back to reveal floor-to-ceiling windows with a blue sky and puffy white clouds. The sun shone brightly in the sky, but she sighed deeply, not finding the comfort she needed.

She got out of bed and went to the closet, pulling out the outfit she was to wear that day. She flicked her hand to her bed, and immediately the bed was made. She placed her outfit on it, careful as to not get it wrinkled.

-I need a nice long shower...-She then walked into her bathroom determined to take a long shower to cool off her nerves.

-I wonder how Yuriana-chan is doing.- he thought as he used a black ribbon to tie his dark raven hair into a ponytail. His indigo eyes softened at the thought of the white-haired angel who had fallen after her mother's disappearance and her father's collapse.

His gaze was diverted to the picture next to him. -She looks so happy...- he thought. It was a picture of him and her. He blushed remembering how she said he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind if he wanted, and he had hesitated, but then did just that. She in turn had wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his head on her shoulder. His mother had taken the picture-he'll never know why.

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. He looked to the door, "Come in."

A reddish-brown-haired girl poked her head into the room, her reddish-violet eyes blinking. "Ohayo Jarin-kun. Mistress Tomoyo says breakfast is ready."

"Ohayo Nakuru-san. Arigatou." He replied. "Just tell Okaa-san that I'll skip."

"Alright." Akizuki Nakuru closed the door and headed downstairs as he sighed.

Jarin got up and moved to the painting of Clow Reed, Yue, and Cerberus. Slowly and carefully he took it off the wall to reveal a safe with a combination lock. He turned the lock three times to the right, once to the left, and once more to the right. The door swung open and he took out a glass case.

A choker designed with back-to-back crescent moons made of diamonds came together to a star made of peridots. A silver bracelet with the same design as the choker, along with a set of earrings, one pair consisting of diamond crescent moons, the other pair of peridot stars. It may not have been - maybe it was - the perfect set of jewels a young girl would want, but Jarin knew that only one girl was perfect for this gift.

He looked at his watch and realized that he had to leave in a few minutes. He took out a small white bag with lime green gift wrap in it. A rectangular white box was pulled out and opened up so that the jewels could be placed inside. The bow was then closed and put back into the bag, hidden deeply in the gift wrap.

Grabbing his keys from the table next to his bed, he walked out of the room and downstairs with the gift. He thought of dropping in on the others since he had to go through the kitchen and dining room to the garage.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san." Jarin greeted as he placed a kiss on Hiiragizawa (formerly Daidouji) Tomoyo's cheek.

"Ohayo Jarin-kun," Tomoyo replied.

"Oi, where are you going?" Hiiragizawa Eriol asked as Jarin was about to leave the room.

Jarin groaned, "Don't tell me you forgot..." -Otou-san never forgot anything...- he thought at the same time.

"Iie, I didn't forget, and I never will forget anything." Eriol answered Jarin's thought.

"Seems most likely." Suppi retorted from his spot on the counter.

"Oh be quiet." Nakuru replied, and, before Eriol could stop her, plopped a pastry into the dark blue cat's mouth.

Jarin sweatdropped, "I'll be going now if you don't mind. Ja ne."

"Ja ne Jarin-kun!" Nakuru shouted as she held a now very hyper Suppi close to her.

Jarin stepped out into the garage and made his way to a black Corvette. After hiding the gift in a safe spot, he got into the driver's seat and sped off.

"...995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1,000! Done!" she exclaimed as she put her brush down. "Now where is that sash?"

The young girl got up from her seat and moved towards the bed. She picked up the sash as she stood in front of a foot-length mirror. She brought one end from around her waist and tied it slowly so it hung partly over her left leg.

The whole outfit was a gift from her parents for her 16th birthday. It was a white mini-dress that had a square-neck collar and elbow-length sleeves. The end of the sleeves flowed out in a crinkly design to give it a transparent but unique look. The sash around her waist was the color of her eyes, light apple green, with a design of a crescent moon and star hanging off the tip made of opal gems. Ankle-high white boots and a small white handbag completed the outfit. Her silvery white hair stopped at her waist and fell freely behind her, a headband in her hair. Tomoyo had done the whole thing for her parents, costing them millions of dollars for the different materials used in making it.

Making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she stepped out of her room and walked to another door. Her hand rested on the silver knob, but the girl hesitated to twist it. It had been three years since that day, and ever since she had been making sure to see him before she went on with her day. She put the thought out of her mind and twisted it.

The bedroom walls were black, giving the room an eerie atmosphere. A beautiful Chinese rug lay in front of a large fireplace, and tall floor-to-ceiling windows revealed a grove of Sakura trees. On the left side of the room was a four-poster canopy bed, the canopy and sheets silvery white.

The girl approached the bed, looking at the still figure laying in it. She stopped next to him and looked at the medical machines that kept her father, Tsuki Yi, or to her godmother Kinomoto Sakura, Yue, alive.

She sat on the bed, taking his pale hand and resting it on her cheek. She looked at his pale face, wishing that his eyes would flutter open at any second, and she'd see the silvery blue eyes she had grown to know so well.

Tsuki Yuriana remembered the day as if it had happened just yesterday.

Coming home from school to find her mother gone, her mother's dark green Mercedes in the garage.

Searching the house and coming upon her unconscious father on the floor of his study.

Hearing the doctor's words of how she could decide to keep her father alive, or to simply let him go.

How the nightmares haunted her so. She wanted them to leave, to let her live her life as it had been before all this. But she couldn't live her life like before, because after that day, her life had changed. It would never be the way it had been before, and she knew it, though she denied it.

Yuriana shook her head and put his hand down. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered, "I love you Daddy." before pulling away.

Walking over to the door, she stopped and looked back at Yue once more. She felt as if his gaze had been on her, but she had to face the facts...

She sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked, a pair of light apple green eyes appeared over the fireplace. An evil glint could be seen within them. Slowly they turned to face the unconscious Yue on the bed.

"Soon Yue..." A voice echoed throughout the room. "Soon, your daughter will belong to me..."


	3. Between Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Yurina, Jarin, Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which I don't wish to reveal yet) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: Back!!! Gomen for putting this off so long! It's really *really* long!!!!!!!! ^_^ Hope you guys like it!!!! And Dr Megalomania!!!! Arigatou gozaimasou for the reviews!!!!! I appreciate them so!!!! Please R+R!!!!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

**__**

Telepathy

Just as Yurina reached the 1st floor, the doorbell rang. She went over and immediately felt an indigo aura. Opening the door, she encountered a smiling Jarin.

"Ohayo Jarin-kun." Yurina greeted on impulse. Whenever Jarin was around, Yurina would talk in Japanese and not German.

"Ohayo Yurina-chan." Jarin replied. "Ready?"

"Hai."

"Shall we then?" The young sorcerer held his arm out, which Yurina took politely. Both went down the steps and to the car that was parked in front of the Tsukis' two-story mansion. In the middle of the driveway was an elegant fountain, water cascading down its three bowls and crashing into the large pool below. To the left of the fountain was a grove of moonflower trees, and to the right a grove of sakura trees.

As Jarin drove out of the circular driveway and through the spiked iron gates, he put his hand up and picked a moonflower hanging off a low branch. Carefully he tucked it behind Yurina's ear, who blushed lightly at the action. She returned him a bright smile in thanks.

The same eyes from above the fireplace watched the pair of best friends leave the estate. "Good..." The voice was back again. "Time to put my plan into action and get what's mine."

"Sooooooo......Where are we going?" Yurina asked as she closed her eyes. She lay her head against the leather interior of the seat, her silky hair combed by the wind.

"We are going to Ché La Viéve. It's a crossover between German, Japanese, and Cantonese (or Vietnamese) restaurant. There's also a bit of Chinese food in there. My whole family went one New Year's Eve for dinner. They're really good, and they present the food to you in an exotic way."

"Okaaaaaaaaay! Yamete!!" Yurina whined. Jarin laughed, knowing that talking about exotic foods in front of Yurina always made her giddy. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He replied. Then there was silence. A few seconds later, Jarin spoke again. "Demo, honto, the food there is just delicious!" A slap upside his head represented Yurina's reply. "Oi, that hurt you know." Jarin winced as he used his free hand to rub the back of his head. No reply came. Silence again. And then...

"Jarin-kun?" Yurina spoke up this time. She saw him from the corner of her eye looking at *her* from the corner of *his* eye. "I...I..."

"Hai?" Urged Jarin.

"I...Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasou, for doing all of this -- everything you've done for me today. You could've been training with Hiiragizawa-sama or --"

"Spending time with a very beautiful girl." Jarin flicked his finger under Yurina's chin, who blushed slightly at the comment.

"You don't mean that."

"Hai, I do. I mean come on! When we're in school talking, eating lunch together, or sitting next to each other in a class, all the guys glare death at me and have a deep lust for you. Plus they're envious because I'm the lucky guy who gets to be around you 24/7 and visit you." He flashed the grin that Yurina hated oh so much.

"Instead of giving me the Grin of Evil Jr.* and starting to plot your Ingenious Ideas**, you might want to pay attention to the road." Yurina groaned as she eyed a certain restaurant.

"Why do you say that?" Jarin had switched from his Grin of Evil Jr. and Ingenious Ideas to his "I-Don't-Know-What-The-Hell-You-Are-Talking-About" look.

"You just passed Ché La Viéve."

The car jolted forward as Jarin slammed on the brakes and made a quick U-turn at an interception. He looked to the now outraged Yurina.

"Next time, warn me..." she retorted as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Ano...Gomen nasai???"

Out of the shadows in Yue's room, a dark figure stepped out. His skin was pale, wielding piercingly light apple-green eyes, like those of Yurina and her mother. His black shoulder-length hair was in a tight ponytail. His "ceremonial robes" consisted of a black muscle shirt and tight black pants, along with black boots and a black cloak. Attached to his ankle, above the boot, was a dagger.

His eyes flickered over to the comatized Judge of The Sakura, previously knows as The Clow. Swiftly he walked over to the side of the bed. After a few seconds, he levitated the dagger out of its hilt and into his awaiting hand. The blade had a ripple-shape to it and was jagged.

Holding it so that the tip of the blade was facing down, he lifted high above Yue's head, and without hesitation brought it down quickly.

Shall I end it here and leave you a nasty cliffhangher?

Anooooooooo..................

Let's see..................

Okay, so I lied. *Demo*, I'm not going back to the bedroom scene. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think I gained one or two pounds because of that Chinese fried rice and sushi platter." Yurina whined as Jarin started the car.

"Then I guess you don't have room for dessert." Jarin joked as he drove off from Ché La Viéve. "I *was* planning on taking to the new ice cream parlor that just opened. I heard they had a variety of exotic smoothies that are out of this world."

"Demo, I think I have room for one smoothie." Yurina piped up at the words "ice cream" and "smoothie". "What do you mean by 'out of this world'?"

"The names they give their smoothies. Like there's White Moonrise, Scarlet Sunset, Blue Neptune, and Jumbo Jupiter."

"Oh...I like the White Moonrise. That sounds good."

"Well look -- if you really want a smoothie -- don't blame me when you get sick."

"Why do you say that?"

"One word: Jake." The mentioning of the name caused Yurina to tilt her head and blush a deep crimson. Jarin snickered in victory but lost it as another slap upside his head was given. "Ouch!"

Feathers flew around Yue's head as the intruder pulled the jagged dagger out of the pillow.

"Kuso," he muttered. "I missed your head."

Indeed, he had missed Yue's head by about ½ inch.

-Now, now, my son. Let's not be too rational.- A thought interruped his concentration before he could try again.

"Demo, Dad --" he protested.

-No buts. You'll get your chance later.-

"Fine." The intruder gazed at the bejewled dagger. Its silver blade had chips here and there, and the wavy black hilt had gems in the colors of yellow, blue, red, and green embedded into it. The colors represented the four elements: Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. He could call upon any of them, and instantly he would have liberty to do as he pleased. Both the tip of the blade and the end of the hilt had poison on it, but it was hidden because of a spell placed on the dagger.

Slowly he put the dagger away. He then turned swiftly, throwing a quick glance at Yue. "I won't miss next time, Judge. I'll get you for sure." A cold smile graced his features as he said this. Then, with a swing of his cloak, he was gone.

"What do you want?" Jarin asked as he led Yurina to a booth. They had just arrived at the Slick Ice Cream and Smoothie Parlor.

"Oh, I don't know. I want you to order, demo, it has to do with those smoothies you told me about." Yurina stated. She stiffened and got a suspicious look as Jarin's eyes twinkled. She was about to protest when a waitress came over.

"May I take your oder?" She asked.

"Yes. I would like a Scarlet Sunset and for her a White Moonrise." The "her" was motioned to Yurina. The waitress nodded and left. Jarin then cursed under his breath, and Yurina questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot something in the car. I'll be back." Jarin excused himself and exited the parlor. Yurina sat back and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

-Should I give it to her here or at the beach?- Jarin was debating over whether to give the gift to her here or at the beach. -Here or the beach?- He then made his decision, -Beach.-

The violet-eyed boy began his way to the entrance when he stopped. While looking to the left, he put his right arm out to stop a girl about his age.

"Umm...Excuse me," she said, but Jarin refused, "No, wait."

After denying her passage, a motorcycle roared past the two at a high speed. The girl's eyes widened as the motorcycle slowed and parked.

"Thank you," she stated as she walked past Jarin, who smiled softly. Then, remembering Yurina, he made his way into the parlor.

The owner of the illusional motorcycle was sitting in a booth not far from Yurina's. He was watching the young girl with interest. -Soon, soon I will claim her for myself.- As he thought he felt the aura of a certain dark blue-haired boy and immediately made his move.

Unbeknownst to him, he too was being watched...

Yurina, who was enjoying her White Moonrise, thought, -I wonder where Jarin-kun is...- She continued to stir the smoothie with her straw while gazing out the window. She didn't notice the mysterious guy standing next to her booth.

"Something wrong miss?" A voice asked. Yurina looked up to see a guy about her age hovering over her, a smile on his lips. She returned the favor and replied, "Iie, arigatou."

"What?" The guy had a confused look on his face, and Yurina realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. No, thank you." She corrected in German. "Would you like to sit?"

"No, thank you though. I'm content with standing." The guy then got an idea. "Pardon my asking, but are you here with a friend?"

The white-haired girl noticed an evil smile come and go quickly as she nodded her head.

-Perfect.- he thought. He gazed back at Yurina with hidden lust. The smile she had seen come and go was now plastered on his face. "Perfect."

Yurina stiffened. She started to feel Black magic radiating in waves around the guy. Her senses then picked up a magical object which she guessed was in the back pocket of his jeans, hidden by the denim jacket he wore over a black muscle shirt.

Suddenly, she was caught off-guard as she felt herself pulled by sharply from her seat by the wrist. Before she could see who got her up, she was spun around once and then held back against a broad and muscular chest. An arm circled her shoulders in front of her to keep her from escaping. Her mouth opened and then suddenly closed as a jagged dagger came into her view and was placed under her throat.

Jarin walked into the parlor so see a guy near the booth where he had left Yurina. He began to walks towards them as he saw the guy's lips move. His pace became quicker as an evil smile appeared on the stranger's face. The walk broke into a run as the guy took Yurina's wrist and pulled her up sharply.

"Hey! What do you think you are --"The young sorcerer's mouth closed instantly as he witnessed the guy spin his best friend around, and then press her close to him. The guy took out a jagged dagger and placed it at her neck.

A dark blue aura hit the guy, and he looked up to see Yurina's best friend a few feet away in front of them. "Ah, I see you have come."

Confusion flickered oevr Jarin's face for a few seconds as he shouted, "What do you want with Yurina?!"

The guy was about to reply when a person from behind pulled his arms away from hsi hostage, giving Yurina the chance to escape. She gratefully jumped into the arms of Jarin, turning around to see her rescuer punching her attacker in the jaw and then rushing towards them.

"Come on! Let's go before he recovers!" He exclaimed. Both sorcerers nodded and hurriedly left the parlor, Jarin leaving money at the cashier for the smooties.

The two sorcerers jumped into the Corvette as Yurina's resuer ran to a nearby forest green motorcycle. Both vehicles sped off at the same time, the Corvette following the motorcycle.

Back inside the parlor, the attacker picked himself up, wiping the trail of blood running down his chin. His light apple-green eyes flashed with anger.

"No one, and I mean no one, insults Shirono Youko." He said menacingly as he headed to the entrance. -I'll show those *kids* what fear really looks like!-

"Thank you very much for saving me back there." Yurina gave her thanks to her rescuer, who was scanning the streets for any sign of the attacker.

"It was a risk that I could have taken" was his reply.

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned Jarin, getting a suspicious look.

"Well, you see...This is how it goes..."

*Grin of Evil Jr. = evil grin inherited from Hiiragizawa Eriol; hence Grin of Evil _Jr._

**Ingenious Ideas = crazy/dangerous ideas inherited from Hiiragizawa Eriol but result more bizarre; hence _Ingenious Ideas_


	4. Story of the Past

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Yurina, Jarin, Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which I don't wish to reveal yet) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: Ohayo!!!! *sighs* I don't know if I should go on with this--

Sojin: You must!!! *glomping MM suddenly* I just--*starts to mumble and glares at MM who has her hand over his mouth*

MM: Yamete!!! Kuso, they aren't supposed to know yet!!!

Sojin: *shakes MM's hand off* Well...*brings out a silver edition of Throne of Evil with a red dragon on the inside and outside backs of the chair, along with a dragon's face for each end of the armchair, its mouth open to blow actual fire* This chair is for Dr Megalomania who so generously reviewed this fic!!! *hands chair to Dr Megalomania* Enjoy!!!

MM: And now we are on with the fic!!! ^_^

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

**__**

Telepathy

__

// In A World of Darkness... //

One had his own way of "jobs." He never allowed anyone to step in his way, or they'd be annihilated. His face showed no emotions, and he always got what he wanted. His past was full of darkness, and so was his present. But, would his future turn the darkness into light?

// For this is the son... The Prince of Darkness... //

One had his way of proving to be the best of the best. He didn't trust a soul, and felt that the weak should be destroyed so the strong could rule the world. Yet, he had once known some of those weaklings. Those weaklings turned him away, an now he was coming back for revenge. But, because of his held-in emotions, could he really kill those weaklings if he wanted to?

// For this is the most trusted servant... The Dark Dragon... //

"...If you two work together to accomplish this. This way, you both will get what you want, and I will get what I want...what I *need*..." He clasped his hands together and watched in amusement at the two boys glaring at each other. -These two are perfect to work together. Too bad one must betray us and the other die painfully...- He smirked a bit as each started cursing the other in Mandarin. He leaned against the high-backed black armchair, a blood red cloth draped over its top and cascading down his shoulders. Then the Prince of Darkness spoke.

"I am *not* working with a *petty servant*. I can do this on my own..." He glared at the being across from him, who also stated, "I prefer that I not work with you anyway..."

"Now now gentlemen..." He got up off his throne and clasped his hands. "Remember, this is only temporary, and the faster you get the job done, the sooner this partnership is broken."

"I'd rather have it break now..." the Prince of Darkness muttered to himself, but he still heard it. The Dark Dragon looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"This shall be done quickly Your Majesty." the Dark Dragon stated as he kneeled to the man.

"Hai, it shall. Demo, do not harm her in any way. I want her to be perfect when she arrives..." his majesty stated, more to himself than to the team he formed. "You are dismissed."

The Dark Dragon got up and began to walk away when he was stopped by the prince's remark.

"Surely that servant has no experience!!! You must reconsider Father!" he blurted.

"Iie, I will not reconsider..." his majesty replied calmly.

"Demo, Father --_" A sheathed dagger appeared in front of him. He stared at it and then at his father. "What is _--_"_

"It is what you can use to get the girl. Be wise..."

The Prince of Darkness sighed frustrated, took the dagger, and disappeared in swirls of black smoke. The Dark Dragon smirked a small smirk, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Iie............ Yamette...... **Yamette**......" she murmured softly as her head turned left and right. Crystalline tears ran down her pale rose cheeks, falling into her dark hair. Her chin was caught in his pale hand, forcing her to look at him with closed eyes.

"A beautiful little fairy...... Unfortunately, you were caught in a trap...... Pitiful......" he said, placing his lips over hers softly. His hand went to her cheek to wipe away the tears coming down. "Crying isn't what I want to see... I want to see those glistening eyes of yours look at me. I want to see that smile grace your lips..."

She turned her head away slowly, keeping her eyes closed. The tears didn't stop their descent from her eyes. He took note of the move and backed away five steps. He looked at her body, hanging on a large wall covered with dark red and dark green silk cloths. Her body was covered in a long black dress, the silk running past her feet. It had a V-neck cut in the front and back, and her arms high over her head, clasped by black shackles. The shackles were made to match her dress, having glittering emerald and ruby stones embedded in it. The dress had slashes here and there, and a dark green sash ran around her waist. He smirked at her beauty, her face framed by her long dark hair running down her shoulders to her waist. "A shame such beauty must be worn away day by day. Three long years my dear......Three long years and he shall die......Three long years and she will be *mine*." He then walked away from her as she was engulfed by darkness.


	5. Confused Thoughts

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Yurina, Jarin, Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which I don't wish to reveal yet) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: I really should update more now that school's over.

Sojin: Hai, you should.

MM: *glares at Sojin* You aren't even supposed to be here! *pulls mallet out

Sojin: *eyes mallet* I'm going! *disappears

MM: *sighs* Anyway, gomen for not updating for so long!! I'm gonna work hard on this fic *and* try and update every so often!!! Now on with the fic!!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

**__**

Telepathy

"Jarin..."

"Yeah?"

"...Do you think...Will my mother ever come back? Will my father ever wake up again?"

"......I can't really answer those questions......"

Yurina stopped walking, gazing over the water's edge towards the horizon. They had driven to the beach, and they were walking over the sand barefoot. Now the sun was sinking, and the sky becoming dark.

Jarin halted, turning around to look at her. "Yurina, I'm sure they'll both be okay one day." he stated.

"What if they never return?" she stated without looking at him. Her delicate green eyes turned into a shade of amethyst blue for a second. Jarin sighed; he knew her eyes changed color when she was in doubt for too long. "Sometimes you just need to keep on believing. You shouldn't give up yet."

"I've been believing for three years......How much longer must I wait?" She finally looked at him, her eyes still their amethyst blue shade. "It's been almost half a decade, and I don't think I can stand it any longer..."

Jarin took a breath and went over to her. Before he could do anything, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt, soaking it with her tears. He placed his arms around her, running his fingers threw her hair gently. "Shh...It's alright..." he whispered gently to her as she began to calm down. "Ready to go?" She nodded and let him guide her over to the car. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes as he put himself in the driver's seat.

"Jarin...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Never mind...It's just a silly thought."

Jarin nodded, and turned the car onto the road.

A smirk grew onto the shadow's face as he watched the two young sorcerers drive away. He jumped off the pole, completing two airborne somersaults before landing, one knee on the ground. He stood up slowly, his black hair fanning around him in the night breeze. His piercing jade eyes searched the dark surroundings around him, and he stepped forward. His lips moved as he breathed one word.

"Jade."

In an instant, a young woman appeared. She possessed eyes the color of gray jade streaked with green; her hair was a deep green and held up in a high ponytail; two curled strands hung over each ear in the front. Her skin was a pale creamy white color, making her stand out against the darkness slightly. She wore a dress with a V-cut that went all the way to her navel. Her long sleeves stopped at her elbows and from there on flowed down in long bell sleeves. The dress was black with a imperial jade-colored trim bordering the V-cut and the bell sleeves were also colored imperial jade.* Her dress stopped at her ankles, showing her black high-heeled sandals. On both sides of the dress were thigh-high slits that were also trimmed in imperial jade. Around her neck she wore a thin silver necklace with a circular light apple green jade pendant, and within the center of it was a single Chinese symbol in sterling silver that meant "longevity."** One part of the jade pendant was of a lighter, almost colorless shade in the shape of a crescent. That crescent was made of silver. She wore matching jade earrings that hung down. In her right hand she held a long silver staff. The top of the staff spread out like the branches of a palm, and floating in the center was a black orb. Her eyes flickered over the shadow that had called upon her. Her long nails were painted dark green, as was the eye shadow on her eyelids. Black mascara lined her eyes, and black lipstick colored her lips. In the center of her forehead lay a single fragment in the shape of a crescent. It was made of light apple green jade.

"Welcome, Jade..." The shadow's smirk grew even bigger. "It was nice of you to appear, and so elegantly--"

"Shut up and shove it..." She seemed to talk without moving her lips. Her voice was as cold as the winter wind. "Why have you summoned me?"

"I have summoned you for a special task."

"......"

"Your task is to..." He began to tell her about the task; how she must approach the targets and what she must do when it is time. She listened, her face staying expressionless. When he was done, he asked, "Any questions?" She continued staying in her stoned position. "Alright...Then I guess I will see you soon." He disappeared, leaving her there with the darkness.

"Hmpf...What a fool..." She moved slightly, and in an instant she was gone. In her place stood the insignia of Clow Reed, engraved into the ground.

Eriol placed his napkin on the table, sitting back in his chair. "Tomoyo-san, that was a great dinner."

"Your welcome, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo put her fork down and smiled at Yurina. "It was nice of you to join us."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-san. It was only because you invited me." Yurina returned the smile, her eyes back to their light apple green. But deep inside that genki demeanor, the wound inflicted on her from three years ago burned ferociously. She kept it hidden; not wishing to worry her father's reincarnated creator and his wife. She looked up as Nakuru came in with a tray of sweets.

"Dessert time!" she cried, and she laid out different sweets in front of them. She then put the tray down and sat in her spot next to Tomoyo. "Pick what you want and enjoy!!! Specially made by Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo giggled, "Now, Nakuru-chan."

Yurina whined, "Oh...They all look so good..." She finally settled on a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Jarin chose a slice of key lime pie; Eriol had taken a vanilla-and-chocolate marbled slice of cake covered in frosting. Tomoyo and Nakuru both had slices of raspberry cheesecake.

Suppi flipped to the next page of his book using his tail, not bothering with dessert until Yurina spoke up. "Suppi, why aren't you having dessert?"

"You know what happens..." he said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me!!" Yurina put her hand out and made a small plate appear. "I made this the other day for you. It's a cake containing no sugar at all! Yet it still tastes sweet!" She put it down near the dark blue cat. "Try it!"

Suppi looked at the plate. On top of it was a small cake, enough for one person...err...cat, in this case. He took a bit of it, eating it. Everyone waited and watched as he swallowed the piece of cake.

"......So?" Yurina broke the silence. Suppi just looked at her and nodded. "It is very good, actually. Arigatou, Yurina-san." he responded. She smiled and patted him on the head gently before finishing off her dessert. "Great dessert, Tomoyo-chan."

"Arigatou," she replied. "Jarin-kun, you'll be driving her home, right?" Jarin nodded. "Good. I hope you can join us tomorrow. We're doing some things, and I'm sure Jarin-kun would like to have you around."

"Honto?" Yurina piped.

"Hai."

"Oh, arigatou!" She smiled brightly, forgetting about the day's events for a moment.

Eriol stood up, "I'll be taking the dishes now." He started to take a few plates when Yurina lifted them out of his hands. "*I* shall take them."

"Demo--"

"Iie, I will gladly do the dishes." Yurina collected the rest of the dishes, taking them into the kitchen. She set them down in the sink and began to wash them, creating a tub of soapy dishes in sink water. Nakuru came in a few minutes later as she was washing them off, setting down a small box near her. "This is from Eriol-sama. He says you may need it someday."

"I will?" Yurina dried her hands off as shut off the water, letting her bell sleeves fall back into place. She had folded them up earlier so she wouldn't get them wet while cleaning the dishes. She took the box in her hand and opened it. Inside was a thin silver chain. She carefully lifted it out of the box, looking at it before her gaze went to Nakuru. "Demo, doushite?"

Nakuru only smiled, "You will need it in the future. Patience is a virtue. If you're patient, your question will be answered soon enough." With that, she turned on her heel and moved away, screaming out Suppi's name as she did so. Yurina giggled and walked into the living room. Jarin was standing by the large window, gazing over one of the many gardens on the Hiiragizawa Estate. She walked up behind him and wound her arms around him. She laid her head against his back, closing her eyes.

The sorcerers stayed in their position for a few minutes. Then, Jarin spoke up. "Are you ready?"

"Hai..." She kept her eyes shut, not moving at all.

"Alright......"

"......Arigatou, Jarin-kun, for today. I really enjoyed it."

"Demo --" He became quiet as Yurina placed a single finger on his lips. She had moved herself so she stood in front of him, obscuring his view partially. "Don't bring up the bad memories; just keep the good ones." she said quietly.

He searched her eyes, looking for any sign or hint of the day's events. Unsuccessfully finding none, he let out a breath and put his arms around her, pulling her into a light hug. "Do you want to go now?" he whispered gently. A single nod from her made him pull away and take her hand. Silently he led her to the car, forgetting about the exquisite gift altogether. -Besides,- he thought, -I have tomorrow to give it to her. After all, it'd be a better day when she has family and friends around her.- He went around and sat in the driver's seat, turning on the engine. Without a word to her, he drove out of the large circular driveway.

Yurina unlocked the door and opened it slightly, turning to wave at Jarin as he watched her go into the house. She heard the engine roar away as she closed the door. Her foot went forward as a man came up to her. "How were things here?"

"Fine, Miss Yurina." the man replied. He had short black hair with gray streaks in random spots. His eyes were a fading black tinted with what seemed to be pale amber. "But, there was one change in his condition."

"What?" She blinked, not at speaking in English, but for the sudden change of voice in the man.

"Before sunset, when I went up to check on his condition, he had shown some signs of consciousness."

"C-co-consciousness..." Color drained out of her face, despite her already pale complexion.

"Not only that, I fear that someone had come into the room earlier in the day while I was at another post. One side if his pillow was cut -- seemingly a type of knife made the cut, though I doubt that anyone could get in with the security we have around your father. I changed the pillow and put it aside, in case you wanted to see it."

"Please show me the pillow."

"This cut was only a few mere inches from his head..." The elderly man handed her the ruined pillow. They were standing by the window in Yue's bedroom, the glowing light of the almost full moon on them as Yurina examined the cut. "I believe someone is toying with us..."

"I agree," she said softly. "Someone did this deliberately..." Her eyes went up to the man. "Tighten the security around here; actually, tighten security around the whole estate." She turned on her heel to her comatose father as the man walked out of the room. Sitting on the side of the bed, she pushed some of his silvery locks away from his face.

Suddenly, her hand stopped at the side of his head. Light apple green turned into amethyst blue. A tinge of silver glowed around her hand as she moved it to one side of Yue's head. Her eyes narrowed, feeling an unfamiliar aura of magic in that area.

"So...This is the Moon Guardian of The Sakura and his daughter..."

Unbeknownst to the young woman, gray-green jade eyes peered out from atop the fireplace mantle. They were focused directly on the Moon Guardian and his daughter. "She will not be a challenge to me at all..." With that, the eyes faded until they were a part of the dark black walls in the room. Then, one word echoed through the room, though a puzzled Yurina, still in the room, never heard it.

"Star..."

*If you wish to know the different types/colors of jade I used in this chapter, please refer to this site:

**If you wish to know what the Chinese symbol in the jade pendant looks like, please refer to this site:

[gray-green jade = black stone]

[imperial jade = dark green stone (1st green stone)]

[light apple green jade = lightest green stone (3rd green stone)]


End file.
